


First time first love

by Moe89



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"La prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi su Magne, Saxa non aveva provato assolutamente niente."
Relationships: Magne Seier/Saxa Jutul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	First time first love

**_First time first love_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Even thought you're not sure_ _  
_ _Till the moment arrives_ _  
_ _The he is and you know_ _  
_ _You're in love_

  
  
  
  
La prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi su Magne, Saxa non aveva provato assolutamente niente.  
Magne per lei era solo una delle tante piccole e fragili creature che le era stato vietato di uccidere. Un mortale e neanche uno particolarmente interessante. E così aveva fatto ciò che le riusciva meglio: l’aveva ignorato. Il comportamento perfetto che la gente si sarebbe aspettata da una qualsiasi adolescente ai vertici della popolarità.  
Le cose erano iniziate a cambiare dopo la morte di Isolde, quando chiunque fra i corridoi della scuola non faceva altro che bisbigliare il nome del ragazzo che l’aveva trovata: Magne. Ma ancora una volta, per Saxa l’interesse che la scuola aveva iniziato a mostrare nei confronti del nuovo arrivato non aveva significato niente di particolarmente rilevante. Sapeva bene della morbosa attrazione che la morte esercitava sui mortali. Dal canto suo, Magne era semplicemente un ragazzo sfortunato che si era trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Un ragazzo che Vidar aveva chiesto a lei e Fjord di tenere d’occhio.  
Una precauzione che secondo Saxa era totalmente inutile prendere. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto capire uno sciocco mortale dei loro piani divini?  
Poi però aveva iniziato ad osservarlo con più attenzione e le cose erano cambiate. Avvenimenti sempre più strani erano iniziati ad accadere a Edda e Magne sembrava il centro di quel vortice di casualità che erano sempre loro avverse.  
Per non parlare della sua forza.  
Saxa sapeva che nessun essere umano sarebbe mai potuto essere in grado di fare ciò che Magne aveva fatto quando Vidar aveva deciso di invitarlo a cena da loro. Nessun mortale sarebbe mai potuto essere in grado di misurarsi in una sfida a braccio di ferro con uno Jutul. _Nessuno._ Eppure, aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi l’incredulità e la fatica sul volto di Ran.  
E così si diceva che se si era avvicinata a lui era per semplice curiosità, per sicurezza, ecco. Aveva continuato a dirsi che era una semplice questione di buon senso anche quando lo aveva baciato per la prima volta. Una tattica diversiva, un modo sicuro per legarlo a lei, per renderlo un alleato e non un nemico. Un piano potenzialmente geniale.  
Dopotutto gli Jutul non erano in grado di provare sentimenti di tipo romantico nei confronti dei mortali. Gli era semplicemente impossibile.  
Eppure, quando Vidar decise che era tempo di guerra e che Magne sarebbe stato il loro primo bersaglio, Saxa sentì il suo impassibile cuore di ghiaccio fremere d’orrore.  
Ma continuò a non dare peso alla cosa, continuò ad ignorare ciò che provava. Continuò a fingere che nulla fosse cambiato in lei, che l’essere uno Jutul sarebbe bastato a proteggerla dalla sensazione che si impossessava di lei ogni volta che Magne le era vicino. Continuò a negare finché non arrivò il giorno in cui la sua presenza fu richiesta sul campo di battaglia, il giorno in cui si rese conto che la vita poteva essere splendida come un diamante, ma fragile come il vetro.  
Saxa continuò a negare e negare, finché non arrivò il giorno in cui semplicemente fu troppo tardi. 


End file.
